An abundance of hats and headbands are made to shade one's face and neck from the sun. They include ball caps; soft and hard visors; hard-hats with composite and accessory visors; attachable brims; and headbands with visors, some of which are adjustable in a singular direction. In the existing art adjustments are usually limited to lateral or medial adjustment of the visor, bringing it higher or lower on one's brow, or across the face, to shade it from sunlight. Existing art also is limited to simple adjustments of the visor's placement on one's head.
The present disclosure relates to head coverings and headbands with visors that shade the head, face and neck from the sun.